S4 E2: WTF!: Wrestling’s Trashiest Fighters
INTRODUCTION MINI CHALLENGE MAIN CHALLENGE WTF BACKSTAGE Team Phi Phi ''Phi Phi'': Oh, my god, can you believe those bitter betties came in here to ask us for help? And I even let them use, like, my really good hair products. ''Lashauwn'': That product? ''Phi Phi'': Yeah. ''Lashauwn'': That’s the hair-growing tonic. ''Kenya'': Stop! ''Mira mi cabello''... ''Latrice'': Yeah. ''Kenya'': ''Perra''! ''Latrice'': You. Look what you did to her hair. ''Phi Phi'': Are you upset because you can’t handle all this fishiness? ''Kiara'': Bitch, none of y’all look fishy. ''Latrice'': Your plastic hair and your plastic tits and your plastic ass. We’ll handle you. Come on. ''Phi Phi'': Bring it on. Bring it on. Team Willam ''Dida'': Touch this skin, honey. They can’t take it. ''Willam'': They’re overgrown orangutans. ''Dida'': Speaking of orangutans. ''Willam'': What are you doing in our dressing room? ''Jiggly'': We know it’s your dressing room, as tacky as it is, like y’all two bitches. ''Willam'' and ''Dida'': Tacky? ''Dida'': Oh, no, honey, we don’t want to go there. We saw you two in Coach Carter’s office. ''Jiggly'': Oh, so that’s how we got kicked out of school? ‘Cause of y’all bitches? ''Dida'': Get out. ''Jiggly'': You’re a fake ass bitch. Get out of here. Team Chad ''Sharon'': Oh, Milan the Model, I have to be honest with you. I woke up with an itch down there, an itch in my pubic hair. ''Milan'': I’ve got fucking scratch fever too. ''Sharon'': But forget about this bitch of an itch. Look who it is. It’s the Bitch Kickers. ''Chad'': What’s up there, knockouts? How’s it hanging, scratch ‘n’ sniff? They must have gotten our special delivery we sent in when we banged their boyfriends. ''Madame'': Boink, boink. ''Sharon'': Oh, my god. ''Chad'': That’s right, LaQueer. ''Sharon'': Those Bitch Kickers. Oh, those cheap, terrible girls. ON STAGE ''RuPaul'': Hey, guys. ''Michelle'': Hey, baby. ''RuPaul'': Welcome to the main stage of ''RuPaul’s Drag Race''. Michelle Visage, my tag team sister. ''Michelle'': I got a full-Nelson for you right here, mama. ''RuPaul'': Billy B, welcome home. ''Billy'': Thanks, Ru. ''RuPaul'': Are you wrestling with something? ''Billy'': Not since I was trying to get my wallet from Michelle in the back. ''RuPaul'': Hey, Rick Fox, what did you think of my girls? ''Rick'': I was impressed. Think there was a lot of fight. ''RuPaul'': Good. And John Salley. ''John'': Hello, Ru. ''RuPaul'': BK in the house. I’m so glad your here. This week, our queens were challenged to hit the mats as the luscious ladies of the WTF. Tonight, I’ve asked them all to come decked out in their best girly-girl attire. Gentlemen, start your engines. And may the best woman win! RUNWAY Kiara West ''RUPAUL'': First up, Kiara West. ''MICHELLE'': Golden girls! ''KIARA'': I am serving high school prom meets New Year’s Eve. Y’all motherfuckers better watch out. ''RUPAUL'': Kiara, how much for that dress? Kenya Michaels Next up, Kenya Michaels. THE JUDGING Kiara West CONSULTATION Kiara West THE CALLOUT Kiara West THE BOTTOM TWO OUTRO